Events/Current
Colosseum Spawn Spawn Period: March 15 (Tue.) - March 24 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! Limited-time Colosseum Spawns have begun! In these Spawns, appearance rates of select SSR/SR are boosted along with those of wind Monsters, which will have increased stats in the next round of Colosseum battles! Also, the wind Monster has returned for a limited time only! Individual Colosseum Spawns can be performed up to 5 times a day, and x10 Colosseum Spawns which can guarantee at least 1 SSR, can be performed a total of 3 times! Featured Monster Happy Spawning! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! - Unison League team ---- Divine Grace Spawn Spawn Period: March 13 (Sun.) - March 17 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! The Divine Grace Spawn is now available! Appearance rates of SR & SSR are greatly BOOSTED in this limited-time Spawn! -Unison League team ---- Candy DEF Gear and Monster Spawn Spawn Period: March 10 (Thu.) - March 17 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! Sweet new Candy defense Gear and Monster have been added to Rare Spawn with their rates boosted for a limited time only! Gear (When Fully Reforged and Infused) Happy Spawning! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Monster Spawn Spawn Period: March 10 (Thu.) - March 17 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! A x10 Monster Spawn has been made available for a limited time only! In this x10-only Spawn at least 1 SR or higher Gear piece is guaranteed and appearance rates of SR and SSR Monsters are boosted! Plus, 1 "SSR Monster Ticket Piece" comes FREE as a bonus with each Spawn! Gather 2 SSR Monster Ticket Pieces to make an SSR Monster Ticket which can be used on the Spawn page to call forth an SSR Monster! This great-value Monster Spawn costs 50 Gems per Spawn and is limited to just 2 times. If you are looking to boost your Monster repertoire, then there has never been a better time! -Unison League team ---- Chocolate Party Event Period: March 10 (Thu.) - March 31 (Thu.) 1:59AM Unison Time Greetings, recruits! "Chocolate Party" and "Chocolate Time" event Quests have begun! See below for all the sweet details. Event Outline :Defeat Choco elementmin that appear in event Quests for a chance to obtain and Reforge them into (literally) sweet-looking UR Weapons! *Chocolate Time event exists for each element and contain tons of Choco elementmin specific to the element of the Quest. Chocolate Time event appear on Saturdays and Sundays from 6:00AM - 1:59AM Unison Time the following day. Every 2 hours the element of the Chocolate Time Quest changes. Event Rewards •Weapons (When Fully Reforged and Infused) :Use Choco elementmin, which can be obtained in Stamp rewards or dropped when you defeat Choco elementmin in event Quests, to reforge these Weapons up to SSR! :Once you get them to SSR, use the below SR Monsters, which can be obtained as time bonus rewards, to Reforge them to UR! •Reforge Mats Needed for UR Weapons Reforge Stages ;Sword : -> -> -> ;Lance : -> -> -> ;Bow : -> -> -> ;Staff : -> -> -> ;Relic : -> -> -> Monsters (Obtain in Time Bonus Chests) •Patissier Defense Gear (When Fully Reforged and Infused) :Complete the event Quests within the allotted time or defeat the rare Monsters or for a chance to obtain UR-Reforgeable Patissier defense Gear! :These SSR Patissier pieces can also be obtained as Stamp rewards and Treasure rewards from the "Bittersweet Love Adventurer" Quest! *Emilia, Dreamy Magic and Emilia, Lovewitch may also drop Gear that is not the Patissier defense Gear Happy Questing! And as always, thank you for playing Unison league! -Unison League team ---- Cosmetic Shop Greetings, recruits! At 7:00AM on 3/10 (Thu.), several new cosmetic Gear pieces were added to the Cosmetic Shop! Grab them to spiff up your character's appearance! Newly Added Gear -Unison League team ---- Labyrinth of Tatarus Event Period: June 11th 2015 to Unknown'' Greetings, recruits! From the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.), the Labyrinth of Tartarus will be available! Clear new Event Quests "Labrynth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labrynth of Tartarus" for a chance at Hecatoncheir, Skill Limimin King, and more awesome rewards! ♦Outline: Event Quests "Labrynth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labrynth of Tartarus" will be avaliable from the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.) Defeat the mighty Maze Giant Hecatoncheir within the allotted time for a chance at non-elemental SSR Monster "Hecatoncheir" and other Quest clear time rewards! ♦Obtaining Rewards Event rewards are awarded from chests you can obtain by clearing Quests within the allotted time. See reward details on the Event Quest page for more information. ♦Event Rewards (Fully Reforged) : :Maze Giant Hecatoncheir :Cost: 24 :Max MDEF: 2,207 :Max ATK: 2,207 :Element: None :Skill: Ten Thousand Hands :: Ability Power 80. Damages all enemies 3 times with physical damage. Chance to miss. Level bonus: Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. ♦Notes :• Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus is exclusive to the "Friend Quests" feature :• Gold, experience, and Proficiency cannot be obtained in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus :• Continues are not available in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus.